My Sunglasses
by Araya-Michiru
Summary: Take Scott and Remy, throw in a little Corey Hart and some Karaoke and the boys are wishing they were anywheres else....


This kinda just came outta nowhere... It was after midnight and I was driving down the shore and this song came on the radio and the first thing that popped into my head after listening to the lyrics was Scott and his shades. I guess I forgot about it until now a week later but I just had to do it... contains some Jean/Scott and some Romy

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men, Marvel does. And I don't own the song (or any that I do mention), Corey Hart does…

Featuring two of your fave shade wearing boys… Scott and Remy!!!

^_^

~AM

"My Sunglasses" 

"We're going and that's final! All you'd be doing otherwise is waxing your car or extra danger room sessions," she stated with a small stamp of her foot. Scott eyed his girlfriend. 

"But Jean…" he began.

"No butts, if I have to go, you have to go. I'll be in the car," she said grabbing her coat and marching out the door with the others. Scott sighed and grabbed his coat from the closet checking to make sure his keys were still in the pocket. Kitty and Kurt had come up with the idea to go karaoke at this place in the city they had found out about and they spent the last week driving everyone nuts until they gave in and went along. It would be the four of them, plus Rogue, Ororo who wanted to 'supervise', Evan and Remy. 

Scott sighed again, "What's wrong with wanting to do a few extra danger room sessions…and its not like I waxed my car at all this weekend," he pouted hanging his head in defeat and going out to the car.

When they pulled up the others were already waiting for them having taken one of the vans. 

"It's about time you, like, got here! We've been waiting twenty minutes already!" Kitty told them.

"Ja, ve already got us a room, C'mon," Kurt added leading the way to their room. *

They got into the small room and sat in the booths, ordered some drinks and then searched through the books trying to figure out what they were going to sing. Kurt and Kitty already each had a list they wanted to do, Ororo had picked out a couple she liked and was coaxing Evan into finding one. Rogue flipped through the books not really interested in most of the songs, she had only come because Kitty wouldn't shut-up about it, and she was forced to listen to her longer since they roomed together. Remy and Scott just sat back and watched the others, Scott listening to Jean as she would ask him about this song or that and Remy just leaning back in the booth. 

_One hour later…_

Scott didn't really know how much more of this he could take. He wasn't sure if it was Kitty and Jean singing too many pop songs or listening to Kurt sing the Beatles, his German accent making it hard to understand half the words sometimes. Ororo had gotten up and sung, "Its Raining Men" as a dare from Evan, while she managed to get him to sing "Sk8ter Boi" in return. Rogue had even gotten up and done one in another attempt to shut Kitty up. The only two who hadn't sung were Scott and Remy, both of whom repeatedly shot out threats to the others if they even so much as dragged them up there. 

"You guys, like, have to do at least one. We'll even find one you can, like, sing together if it makes you feel better," Kitty told them. Rogue actually joined Kitty in her nagging this time, only because she had been forced to go, others should suffer as well.

"Sugah, give it a try, ya might like it," she said to Remy. 

"Remy, don' sing chere`," he told her.

"Well, won't ya do it foh me?" she asked trying to act as sweet as possible. Remy gulped, he hadn't expected this.

"If one eye over dere does it, Remy do it," he stated eying Scott.

It was Jean's turn to get in on it, "C'mon Scott, it's not that bad, and you can both sing together so it won't be embarrassing," she said.

"It's embarrassing either way," he told her.

**'Do this for me and I'll do anything you want**' he heard Jean's voice in his head.

He raised an eyebrow at her,' **Anything?**'

**'Anything'**

"I'll do it," he declared jumping to his feet. The others just looked at him oddly, "Well ah guess that means ya gotta sing now sugah," Rogue told Remy.

"Merde…Fine fine, Remy sing, but you owe me chere`" he said getting up and walking to the stage where Scott was already wearing.

"I already picked the perfect song too!" Jean said happily picking up the remote and punching in the numbers.

"Please don't let it be anything too foolish," Scott hoped.

They listened to the beat that came on watching the screen waiting for the words, suddenly it dawned upon the men what song had been chosen for them… 

Remy looked at Scott motioning for him to go first and Scott just ignored the others and looked only at Jean, thinking about what kind of revenge he was going to have later on…

_Scott: I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can, So I can  
Watch you weave then breathe your story lines_

Remy focused only on Rogue, "Merde dis is embarrassing," he thought.

Remy: And I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can, So I can  
Keep track of visions in my eyes

Both starting moving to the beat, Scott sauntered down the steps, mic in hand walking up to Jean. Jean's face turned nearly the color of her hair.   
  
Scott: While she's deceiving me, she cuts my security  
Has she got control of me  
I turn to her and say

Scott walked back up on stage and the two broke out in chorus together.  
  
Both: Don't switch the blade on the guy in shades; oh no  
Don't masquerade with the guy in shades; oh no  
You got it made with the guy in shades; oh no

Remy took a page from Scott's book and approached Rogue, getting down on his knees infront of her and leaning back with his mic.   
  
Remy: And I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can, So I can  
Forget my name while you collect your claim  
  


_Scott:And I wear my sunglasses at night  
So I can, So I can  
See the light that's right before my eyes  
  
_

Remy returned to the stage leaving a flushed looking Rogue sitting next to the still red faced Jean._   
RemyWhile she's deceiving me, she cuts my security  
Has she got control of me  
I turn to her and say  
  
Both: Don't switch the blade on the guy in shades; oh no  
Don't masquerade with the guy in shades; oh no  
You got it made with the guy in shades; oh no_

The song ended and the two put the mics down before returning to their seats. The others were still in shock from the performance. The groups time was up and they left the room loading back into their cars. Rogue climbed into the back seat next to Remy.

"Ah didn't know ya had it in ya Cajun," Rogue told him.

"Remy be a man o' mystery, chere`" he told her. 

"Scott that was amazing, I don't think I've ever heard you sing before," she commented as they got into his car.

"Yea…about tonight, let's never mention this again, shall we?" he asked.

She just laughed, "No you guys were really good, you should sing more often."

"Yea, well, you owe me," he reminded her. 

Her hand traced patterns on his exposed upper arm, "I know, so did you decide what it is you wanted?" she asked softly. 

"I did."

"And?"

"And… I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, there's a new Danger Room simulation I've been dying to try."

*(a/n) I'm basing the karaoke off the kind I've done in Japan, you get your own individual room and the ones I've been in have had booth seats along the walls with a table in the middle and you get these giant books to sort through to find songs and you enter it all by remote, some places had a small stage some didn't. And then you also get scores for your singing, it shows on this thing up on the wall behind you. I've never done karaoke here though, but from what I know it's more of like a giant room and singing in front of strangers. I'd rather be a fool in front of my friends then in front of strangers, lol….

Hope ya'll enjoyed J 


End file.
